1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new artistic approach for modifying a helmet having a generally two dimensional surface into a helmet displaying a three dimensional artistic sculpture or ornamentation. The sculpture or ornamentation, though added onto an existing helmet, appears to be an integral part of the helmet or to evolve out of the helmet. Even if provided with features having sharp projections, the sculpture is capable of enduring those conditions of heat, cold, abrasion, rain, and ultra-violet radiation to which helmets such as motorcycle helmets may be subjected. In addition to being highly decorative, the sculpture or ornament has an additional benefit in that it increases shock absorbency of the helmet and thus enhances safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present inventor worked in the field of customizing motorcycles for a number of years, mainly as a painter of artistic images and designs on motorcycle gas tanks and helmets. The most popular motifs include flames, skulls, flags, animals, and women.
With an air brush, in general, it is possible to use shading and artistic tricks to impart an impression of depth to an otherwise two-dimensional design. A good air brush artist can make many air-brushed images look three dimensional. For example, one popular form of three dimensional appearing design includes a "breakout" feature wherein, for example, a hand or claws or a ferocious animal would seem to tear through a metal gas tank or helmet, as though breaking out from inside the gas tank or helmet.
One problem associated with designs intended to have a three dimensional appearance is that the rendering of each design is labor intensive. For example, applying flames to a gas tank involves many stages of masking out. Each stage has to be done manually, a very long process. Further, customers are looking for even more depth than that achieved with conventional techniques.
While it is possible with an air brush to give an impression of depth, some images, such as an eagles, may be picturesque and popular but do not lend themselves to a three dimensional artwork. Thus, some designs are difficult or impossible to make three dimensional looking.
The inventor also noticed that many motor cycle riders were reluctant to wear helmets. Part of the reluctance came from the "wind blowing in my hair" attitude, but a major reason for non-use of helmets stems from the perception that motorcycle helmets are not image enhancing.
In the last 50 years no great advances have been made in the fashionability or appearance value of helmets. It would seem to be a great idea to be able to modify a helmet so that it is more attractive and safer.
In view of the above, the inventor considered that motorcycle helmet artwork is generally rendered on a flat (two-dimensional) surface. The inventor considered that he could be much more innovative with motorcycle helmet imaging and designs if he could provide either a non-painted three dimensional image surface to the helmet prior to painting, or to provide an artwork which is painted and ready to apply to a helmet such as a motorcycle helmet. The inventor considered that if these three dimensional designs enhanced the attractiveness of the helmet, the helmet would be more likely to be worn.
It has long been known to decorate a helmet with an ornamental structure such as buffalo horns, an eagle, or a figure, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 5,560, 11,176 and 179,967. Beginning with this conventional understanding, the inventor experimented with many different resins, trying to apply a shallow, helmet conforming sculpture or ornamentation to a helmet using fiberglass resins similar to those that helmets are originally made out of. However, after numerous attempts to render a motorcycle helmet three dimensional, the inventor discovered a number of problems. For example, there are problems with undercut, wherein features could not be imparted to highly convoluted or ornamental designs since it is necessary to form a mold in a manner that could be removed after casting the sculpture or ornament. Further, there were problems of projections or details snapping and breaking when the mold is removed. Further, due to inherent requirements for mold design, it was difficult to get the artwork to look as clean as needed.
Further, helmets come in a variety of shapes and sizes. A fiberglass ornamental designed to conform to one helmet will not necessarily fit another helmet having a different shape or size.
Further, if a helmet is provided with a fiberglass ornament having a sharp projection and the helmet is banged against a hard surface the projection will break off. If the same sharp projection is urged against a soft surface such as a motorcycle seat or human skin, it will pierce and tear the soft surface.
The inventor thus considered that there was a need for a new type of motorcycle helmet ornamentation which could be used to render a conventional helmet either as artistic as desired or as outrageous as desired. That is, motorcycle riders, when gathered at events such as those held at Sturgis or Daytona Beach, make extreme modifications to their motorcycles and wear exotic costumes and decorations in order to stand out and be noticed. Motorcycle helmets, in contrast, either have two dimensional designs such as stickers or artwork, or have ornaments affixed to the helmet, such as horns or fur, which ornaments are limited and neither appear to be a part of the helmet nor enhance the safety of the helmet. From experience attending motorcycle rallies, it becomes apparent that no one has been able to provide a motorcycle helmet with a three dimensional sculpture which is capable of being highly personalized, which appears to be an integral part of the helmet, which enhances safety, and which stands up to conditions of use of a motorcycle helmet.
The inventor investigated commercially available helmets and found no solution to the above problems. The following is representative of patents relating to helmet modifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,888 to Straus teaches an apparatus for protecting the wearer of a football helmet, the apparatus being in the form of a cap, and more specifically, a helmet conforming elastomeric cellular helmet cover. The helmet cover is attached to the exterior of an unmodified helmet by means of flexible tabs. The helmet cover increases the shock absorbency and resiliency of the helmet outer shell when football players practice, and thereby reduces the potential for injury to the wearer. The helmet cover is made thicker in those areas where impact is most likely to occur. While this helmet cover may contribute to low-impact shock absorbency, the helmet cover does not in any decorate the helmet or enhance the artistic appeal of a helmet. Further, the cap is not permanently attached to the helmet, and is clearly not intended to stand up to continuous use in the environment to which a motorcycle helmet is subjected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,958 to Rotzin teaches a bicycle helmet made more aerodynamic by provision of ridges (17) across the top. These ridges cause air flow over the helmet to separate prior to the onset of turbulence and minimize buffeting of the helmet and reduce drag. The ridges are integrally molded into the helmet, and there is no teaching as to how to modify an existing helmet to render it artistically attractive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,290 to Carpenter teaches a method for manufacturing a decorated helmet. The end product is, however, a two dimensional design which differs from three dimensional design with which the present inventor is concerned.